


Whitelisted

by Jade__Jupiter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Traitor Philza, Traitor Technoblade, based on my own tumblr post, fear for November 16th 2020, please check me out on tumblr if you havent!! i post a lot of mcyt stuff there!!!, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, ummm angst?? not a happy ending???, why is there so much angst why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade__Jupiter/pseuds/Jade__Jupiter
Summary: Based onthispost I made on my tumblr that went crazy ummm so yeah, enjoy traitor philza and techno!!!
Relationships: DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE PLEASE, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, dream smp - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Whitelisted

“SUCK IT, GREEN BOY!” 

Wilbur was shouting with a genuine smile on his face, Fundy laughing by his side, to which Tommy responded with a ‘yeah’ that quickly turned into laughter too. 

He had told Wilbur that they’d win, without blowing up L’Manburg. Sure, Schlatt had Dream, but they have _The Blade_. Plus, he’d even argue that he and Tubbo were doing pretty well too. They’d already killed Sapnap twice and had George on the ropes. 

“Oh, Gogy!!”

Tommy knew Tubbo only needed one more hit, giving him a boost forward. _Georgenotfound was slain by Tubbo__. The shorter boy’s volume roared over his mic, another ‘YEAH’ shouted almost in unison between the two as the chat flooded with congratulations. Turning around, they could see Pogtopia’s forces closing in on Schlatt and Dream. The green man's helmet was already broken, seemingly out of pearls, and Schlatt even seemed less intimidating. Techno had his sword pointed directly at Dream, keeping him cornered.

“You’re done for, Dream. Surrender. You have no more tricks left. Karl wasn’t really much of a traitor anyway, maybe you’re losing your touch.”

The person in question looked down in defeat. Karl just wanted to be a part of the story, he didn’t want to betray anyone. Quackity wouldn’t even meet his eyes when he looked up, neither would Niki, but Eret did. The understanding from a man who sought redemption was mutual, and Eret stepped up, his character turned to face Karl dead-on. _The_Eret whispered to KarlJacobs: I’ve been there. You can always redeem yourself._ And Karl did. He walked right past a cornered Dream and Schlatt, as he stood beside Eret.

Wilbur still did not trust Eret, at least, not completely, but wanted to start trying. He’d never admit it out loud, but he was beginning to realize that not everyone would betray him. Fundy had played the part of the traitor, but his son was only acting as a spy. While he wanted so badly to blow up Manburg, newly laced with TNT courtesy of their current enemy, he’d do it Tommy’s way first.

“Just give us L’Manburg back and this can all end, Dream. We have Sapnap and George’s armor. You and Schlatt have **no one else.** ”

There was a deep laugh that came from behind Dream. The green-man himself did not seem scared the slightest at Wilbur’s words, but Schlatt was laughing. Fundy’s hands fumbled with his keyboard. It was the same laugh he gave Tubbo a month ago, and he could tell the teen was already having flashbacks; his mic was quiet as a mouse. Techno was quiet as well, his player’s head downcasted, but Fundy could tell he knew too. There was something else that no one knew about at play here.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY, SCHLATT???!!”

Tommy was yelling, very obviously keeping himself from hitting the cornered president. He remembered that laugh too; how could he not? It was the same laugh he heard before Tubbo was encased in concrete with no way out. It was the laugh he heard when the suited-man in front of him had a plan no would have ever thought him to have.

“Oh, you have no idea how funny this situation is going to get, Tommy.”

He nodded at Dream, to which they heard him aggressively type something and say “Now.” The discord beeped, indicating someone had just joined the call, but before they could react, the in-game chat did.

_Ph1lza joined the game._

His avatar popped right behind the Pogtopian forces. He had not a single piece of armor on, but a glowing netherite sword in hand. 

“Phil,” Wilbur’s character had turned around to face him, though Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo still had Schlatt cornered, with Techno in front of a damaged Dream, “What’s going on?”

Phil’s voice did not waver when he responded, “We have to stop you, Wil. This is a big mistake, son.”

“Dream and Schlatt can’t help you stop me, Phil–”

“–I wasn’t talking about them. He knows that.”

Wilbur heard Tommy shout before he even had the chance to look back. Techno had turned around, his sword once pointed at Dream was pointed at Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy, protecting the green-man. 

“He did say you would never expect it.”

And the fighting began, Dream and Techno alongside each other, Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy running the opposite direction from the podium. 

Wilbur, though, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t say a word, what would he say? His trusted ally in chaos and basically father now pointed their swords at him. They were traitors. _How could he have trusted so easily? Who would it be next? Tubbo? Fundy? **What if he was just being played like with Eret, what if he was just being led to another ambush? Why had he even started trusting Eret again? Wasn’t Niki with him and Karl took Eret’s hand. Fundy had burned down the flag. Tubbo never ran after them. Niki stayed behind.**_

Tommy……..... **Would Tommy betray him too?**

“Tommy,” Phil spoke this time as he walked past Wilbur, “Tubbo, you two shouldn’t be fighting like this. You’re just kids. Please, we’ll get L’manburg back, a peaceful way–”

“THIS IS THE PEACEFUL WAY, PHILZA. WE HAVE TO DO THIS OR ELSE WILBUR WILL BLOW THIS ALL UP, YOU KNOW THAT!”

“I know, Tommy. I came here to stop him. Why else would I side with Schlatt and Dream over my sons? And while Techno loves chaos, you know he wouldn’t side with those two unless he had to. Wilbur has to be stopped”

Philza’s voice turned stern. Wilbur wouldn’t meet his eyes when he called his name. He didn’t want that guilt in Phil’s voice to eat at him. He left the VC. He ran, no one in his path, and dodged and hit an unarmored George and Sapnap, Punz hot on his trail. Tommy was sprinting after him, joining his empty call.

“WILBUR WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?”

Wil did not respond. He kept running, not even turning around when he heard Tommy begin to fight off Punz. He needed to push the button. He needed for this all to start over, he had no one left, so he needed to start over. He broke through the stone and stood right at the button, about to push it–

“Wilbur…”

Phil stood at the entrance, making direct eye contact with him. Wil looks away first, forming guilt beginning to eat at him. 

“What do you want me to say, Phil? That I won’t blow it up? I have too, L’Manburg is gone. It’s been gone since Schlatt became president…”

There was only quiet, Wilbur’s hand inches away from the button. He knew he had to push it. So he did. Just as he heard the sizzling, he pushed Phil, trying to get him out of the radius of the explosion. Even under all the paranoia, he still knew something. He didn’t want to hurt his father-figure anymore than he had...

“WILBUR!”

_TommyInnIt was blown up by WilburSoot  
Tubbo_ was blown up by WilburSoot  
ItsFundy was blown up by WilburSoot  
Nihachu was blown up by WilburSoot  
Punz was blown up by WilburSoot  
Quackity was blown up by WilburSoot  
The_Eret was blown up by WilburSoot  
Dream was blown up by WilburSoot  
Georgenotfound was blown up by WilburSoot  
Sapnap was blown up by WilburSoot  
Ph1lza was blown up by WilburSoot  
jschlatt was blown up by WilburSoot  
WilburSoot was blown up by WilburSoot_

Wilbur respawned in a bed he placed on the courthouse, so that he wouldn’t spawn in either Pogtopia or at the spawn point. Looking down, there was nothing left. What once was Manburg, was only a huge flooded crater, well, maybe there was one thing left. Schlatt’s obsidian flag. Wilbur joined the vc. Tommy was the first to speak.

“I didn’t think you’d really do it.”

That one sentence caused an uproar. Everyone was talking, some yelling; it was chaos. The only thing that was clear to hear was Schlatt’s laughter over the call, hysterical and chaotic, thanking a father who never wanted this to happen.


End file.
